Hier wartet der Abgrund
Hier wartet der Abgrund ist eine Hauptquest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Erhalt Die Quest ist gleich nach Eurer Ankunft in der Himmelsfeste im Zuge der Mini-Mission Aus der Asche verfügbar, nachdem Varric einen Freund erwähnt, der vielleicht bei der Frage danach helfen könnte, wer Corypheus eigentlich ist. Lösungsweg Sprecht mit Varric auf den Wehrgängen und Hawke tritt auf den Plan, mit wertvollen Informationen und dem Hinweis auf einen Grauen Wächter, der sich im Kammwald verbirgt, nachdem die anderen Wächter begonnen hatten, sich nach Corypheus' Erscheinen merkwürdig zu verhalten. Anmerkung: ''Je nachdem, welche Entscheidungen Ihr in Dragon Age: Origins getroffen habt, wird der "Graue Wächter - Freund" von Hawke entweder Stroud, Loghain oder Alistair sein.'' Nach Eurem Gespräch mit Hawke (hinterher könnt Ihr ihn/sie auch noch einmal ansprechen, um ihn/sie ein wenig auszufragen) findet sich an Eurem Kartentisch der neue Kartentisch-Einsatz Den Wächter finden, den Ihr noch abschließen müsst, bevor es dann in das erste Gebiet auf Eurem Weg zu den Wächtern geht. _______ Kammwald (benötigt: 8 Macht) Der Kammwald. Ein friedvolles Fleckchen Erde voller Häschen, Füchse, Feldblumen ... und einer Armee Untoter die Tag und Nacht aus dem See aufsteigen und das angrenzende Dorf überfallen. Da weis man doch schon, wo man die nächsten Inquisitions-Ferien verbringen wird! Folgt dem Hauptweg und Ihr trefft schon bald auf zwei Graue Wächter, die ein Elfenmädchen gegen eine Gruppe Untoter verteidigen. Helft den Männern und sprecht sie anschließend an, um erste Hinweise zu Eurem Gesuchten zu erhalten. Scheinbar sind seine Waffenbrüder nicht länger auf seiner Seite. Anschließend kann das Elfenmädchen, Jana, in ihrer Hütte auf dem Weg zum Dorf von Kammwald gefunden und für die Inquisition als Emissär rekrutiert werden, insofern man ihr ausreden kann den Grauen Wächtern beizutreten: Ich werde mich erkundigen, ob sie vielleicht nach Rekruten suchen. :1. ich erkenne den Reiz daran. Solas & Sera :2. Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt (kA) :3. Tretet den Wächtern nicht bei. Solas & Sera (egal ob in der aktiven Gruppe oder nicht) Und bei all dem, was geschieht, möchte ich den Leuten auf dieselbe Weise helfen. :1. Solas? :3. Adelswissen Macht das nicht. (egal ob in der aktiven Gruppe oder nicht) Solas & Sera :4. Dann tretet ihnen bei. ; Dorian & Sera (Tritt Jana den Wächtern bei, wird sie später in einer prekären Situation im Zuge dieser Hauptmission noch einmal auftauchen) In Neu-Kammwald könnt Ihr dann noch mit dem Bürgermeister sprechen, um die führende Mission in diesem Gebiet anzunehmen, was Euch unter Anderem in die Feste Caer Bronach bringt, die Ihr für die Inquisition einnehmen könnt, was Euch abgesehen von einer stolz geschwellten Brust und eine weiteren Basis für die Inquisition auch die Möglichkeit einbringt, Eure Inquisitionsboni in nützliche neue Fähigkeiten zu investieren, wie etwa der Fähigkeit unter dem Tab "Geheimnisse", besondere Orte auf den Karten von Euren Leuten markieren zu lassen (Holzschläge und Steinbrüche werden dadurch auf den Karten angezeigt). Aber wir sind ja für die Hauptmission hier. Reist also ganz in den Osten der Karte und betretet die Höhle nahe des Lagers beim Drei-Forellen-Hof, vor der Hawke bereits auf Euch wartet. Betretet die Höhle und eine weitere Videosequenz folgt in ihrem Inneren, in deren Verlauf Euch Euer neuer Verbündeter vorgestellt wird. Habt Ihr Blackwall in der Gruppe, gibt es außerdem eine zusätzliche Szene mit ihm. er sagt hängt davon ab, wer der Wächter ist :1. Noch ein Verbündeter wäre gut. :2. Wie hängt das alles zusammen? (kA) :3. Ich will Informationen. ''(kA)' ''er sagt hängt davon ab, wer der Wächter ist'' :1. Was ist der Ruf? :3. Der Ruf kontrolliert sie? :6. Das ist bedeutungslos. '''... Er täuscht sie mit diesem Ruf, und sie fallen darauf herein. Nachforschen :Ist Corypheus dazu fähig? ::Seid Ihr davon betroffen? (kA) ::Wie ist das möglich? (kA) :1. Die Wächter sind verzweifelt. :2. Die Wächter haben Angst. Cole & Cassandra :3. Die Wächter sind töricht. Sera & Solas Ende Der Graue Wächter hat also bereits einen Plan. Bei dem er aber natürlich Hilfe braucht. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Anschließend kann es dann auch schon auf in die Westgrate gehen. Bis Ihr die Mission dort allerdings abgeschlossen habt, könnt Ihr den Grauen Wächter in der Himmelsfeste finden und ein wenig zu seinem Hintergrund befragen. Er wird auf den Wehrgängen zu finden sein, in der Nähe des Ortes, an dem Euch auch Hawke das erste Mal vorgestellt wurde. Die Westgrate '(benötigt: 8 Macht) Anmerkung: Solas hat einen interessanten Kommentar zu den kommenden Ereignissen abzugeben, insofern er sich in der aktiven Gruppe befindet, wenn Ihr Hawke und den Wächter in den Westgraten trefft.'' Begebt Euch in den Westen der Westgrate, zu dem alten Ritualturm, vor dem Hawke und der Graue Wächter Euch bereits erwarten. Eine weitere Videosequenz setzt ein, die beunruhigende Vorgänge in den Reihen der Wächter enthüllt. '''Und jetzt wollt Ihr und der Inquisitor mich aufhalten. Nun, ich bin sehr gespannt. :1. Wächter, er hintergeht Euch! ''(kA)' :''2. Ihr habt schon vorgearbeitet. ''(kA)' :''3. Ich fürchte Eure Freunde nicht. Eine Dämonenarmee aufstellen, in die Tiefen Wege ziehen und die alten Götter töten, bevor sie erwachen. :1. Das sah ich in Redcliffe. (kA) :2. Ah, diese Dämonenarmee. Varric & Solas :3. Ihr habt sie getäuscht. (kA) ..., wird unsere Dämonenarmee ganz Thedas erobern. Nachforschen :Corypheus hat das bewirkt? (kA) :Die alten Götter töten? Warum? :Warum Dämonen? :Was habt Ihr davon? Varric & Vivienne :1. Lasst die Wächter gehen. '' Varric, Sera, Cassandra & Cole :''2. Ihr habt keine Chance. :3. Ihr seid tot. (Angriff) Sera & Vivienne Ende Euer neuer Freund flieht und hetzt die verbliebenen Wächter und ihre Dämonen auf Euch. Tötet sie und eine weitere Videosequenz setzt ein. Textzeile hängt davon ab ob Hawke diplomatisch, humorvoll oder brutal ist :1. Sie wurden getäuscht. :2. Wie konnten sie das nur tun? '' Varric, Sera, Cassandra, Cole & Vivienne :''3. Sie sind zu weit gegangen. Sera & Cole Dort liegt eine alte Festung der Wächter. Adamant. :1. Ausgezeichnete Arbeit. ''(kA)' :''2. Das leuchtet ein. ''(kA)' :''3. Findet sie. ''(kA)' Ende Wie der Dialog ja schon andeutet, wird Euch Euer Weg anschließend in die Festung Adamant führen, das Hauptquartier der Wächter in diesen Breitengraden. Zeit, ein paar Schädel einzuschlagen! Ich meinte natürlich, friedliche Verhandlungen zu führen ... _______ '''Festung Adamant (benötigt: 20 Macht) Tipps: * Habt Ihr Blackwall bis zu diesem Punkt noch nicht rekrutiert, wird es nach Festung Adamant nicht mehr möglich sein. * Es ist empfehlenswert, Solas mit auf diese Mission zu nehmen. Er wird Euch in den kommenden Ereignisse interessante Hintergrundinformationen offenbaren können. * Cole hat für diese Quest einen sehenswerten Hintergrund. * Was den Zuneigungsgewinn angeht, ist es besonders einträglich, Sera ab hier mitzunehmen. (Dialoge in Adamant bisher nur erschöpfend mit Vivenne, Solas, Sera, Cole, Der Eiserne Bulle & Blackwall getestet) Unterer Außenhof Nach dem Abschluss der ersten Videosequenz findet Ihr Euch mit Eurer Gruppe im Unteren Außenhof wieder, wo Ihr sogleich von Dämonen und Wächtern angegriffen werdet. Erwehrt Euch Eurer Haut und eine weitere Videosequenz wird folgen, in der Euch Cullen weitere Anweisungen gibt: Wir beschäftigen das Hauptheer der Dämonen, so lange wir können. :1. Geht keine Risiken ein. :2. So lange Ihr könnt? (kA) :3. Erledigt es. (kA) Folgt anschließend dem Weg nach rechts und kämpft Euch vor bis in den nächsten Bereich. Hauptaußenhof Eine kleine Gruppe von Wächtern setzt sich verbissen gegen ihre wahnsinnig gewordenen Kameraden zur Wehr. Eilt ihnen zur Hilfe und entscheidet anschließend, ob die Wächter sich zurückziehen und in Sicherheit bringen, oder die Waffen strecken sollen. Ihr könnt Euch auch einfach heraushalten, dann wird Euer Wächter-Begleiter seine Freunde davon überzeugen sich zurückzuziehen. Ziehen sie sich zurück, wird es Euch später leichter fallen, die Wächter von Euren guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Ein Vorratslager und eine Kiste gibt es hier noch zu finden, dann kann es weitergehen nach Süden und durch die Tür dort. Zwei Treppen später findet Ihr Euch auf den Wehrgängen wieder, wo es eine optionale Quest gibt, 3 Belagerungspositionen zu sichern. Die Wehrgänge Es scheint von keiner größeren Bedeutung zu sein, ob Ihr die optionale Aufgabe erfüllt oder nicht, allerdings winken +967 Exp, +200 Einfluss und Macht: +2 als Belohnung für ihren Abschluss. Im Grunde gibt es nur einen Weg, auch wenn die mitunter längeren Sackgassen ein wenig verwirrend sein können. Wendet Euch zunächst nach rechts, helft den Soldaten, sammelt ein was Ihr findet könnt, macht dann kehrt und folgt der Brüstung bis zu dem Holzsteg, der Euch in ein Gebäude mit einem weiteren Vorratslager und einigen Kisten führt. Tretet dort durch die Tür und Ihr findet Hawke vor, mitten im Kampf mit einem Dämon des Hochmuts. Steht dem Helden bei und gebt anschließend entweder Weisung, eure Soldaten zu beschützen (wodurch ein Soldat Euch später darauf hinweist, dass Hawke auf den Wehrgängen viele Leben gerettet hat), oder bittet sie/ihn, Euch im Kampf gegen die Dämonen zu unterstützen, wodurch Hawke sich Euch anschließt. Plündert hier unbedingt noch die große Truhe wo zuvor der Dämon war, für das: * Banner der Grauen Wächter Lauft dann weiter nach Süden, bis Ihr zu der Treppe kommt. Wollt Ihr die Bonusquest abschließend steigt sie noch nicht hinab, sondern lauft weiter geradeaus, um die letzte Belagerungsposition zu erreichen. Ein weiterer Dämon des Hochmuts sagt dort Hallo, ebenso wie einige Schatten. Anschließend gibt es ein paar Kisten zu plündern, ein weiteres Vorratslager neben einem Kodexeintrag und bei einer Leiche ein: * (Blackwall) Außerdem ist damit die Bonusmission abgeschlossen. Kehrt anschließend zu der Treppe zurück. Eine scharfe Linkskurve an ihrem Ende bringt Euch außerdem den: * Bahnt Euch anschließend weiter Euren Weg, bis Ihr erneut auf Hawke trefft und der Schritt durch die darauffolgende Tür eine weitere Videosequenz auslöst. Folgt dem Dialog und Ihr kommt bald an den Punkt, wo Ihr mehrere Optionen habt, um Clarel von Euren guten Absichten zu überzeugen: Besonderes * Blackwall? (Wenn Blackwall in Eurer aktiven Gruppe ist) Blackwall & Der Eiserne Bulle * Denkt an Eure Geschichte! (Erfordert Geschichtliches Wissen) Solas & Dorian Sera & Blackwall * Ich habe Wächter verschont! (Wenn die Wächter von zuvor sich zurückgezogen haben) (egal ob in der aktiven Gruppe oder nicht) Clarel wird begreifen, dass sie verraten wurde, und entsprechende Schritte einleiten. Erwehrt Euch anschließend der neu aufgetauchten Angreifer und folgt Eurer Questmarkierung die Treppe hinauf und über die Wehrgänge. Seid hier vorsichtig, es wird verheerende Flächenangriffe von oben regnen, denen Ihr besser rechtzeitig ausweicht. Der Weg ist nicht lang, und schon bald seht Ihr Euch der nächsten Videosequenz gegenüber. Mit spannenden Folgen. Das Nichts Nun, nicht gerade meine erste Wahl eines angenehmen Reiseziels, aber immerhin habt Ihr überlebt, nicht wahr? Ist Solas in Eurer Gruppe, gibt es jetzt einige interessante Anmerkungen seinerseits. Auch Eure anderen Gefährten werden sich mit Freuden zu der neuen Situation äußern, allerdings deutlich weniger enthusiastisch als Solas. Wendet Euch nach Eurem Dialog mit Euren Gefährten nach links, und kämpft Euch Euren Weg durch die angreifenden Dämonen, bis Ihr am Ende der Sackgasse einen Elluvian findet, der Euch dauerhafte Boni (Magie +1) gewährt. Macht anschließend kehrt und lauft geradeaus, bis Ihr ein Buch in einem Bücherregal auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite findet, das Euch einen Kodexeintrag freischaltet. Macht Euch dann auf nach Süden, lauft aber noch nicht zu der Questmarkierung, sondern weiter geradeaus. Vergesst nicht die Viridian-Kristalle auf Eurem Weg, und interagiert links mit der Hundestatue für einen weiteren Kodexeintrag. Direkt daneben findet Ihr den Queststarter für die Nebenquest Die Ängste der Träumer. Verwendet hinter dem Tisch mit dem Licht die Suchfunktion, um eine Kerze aufzuspüren, die ihr der gequälten Seele auf ihren Tisch legen könnt. Interagiert dann noch einmal mit dem Geist, und Ihr erhaltet einen weiteren dauerhaften Bonus von (Magie +1). Nun könnt Ihr endlich der Questmarkierung über die Brücke folgen. Und vergesst nach der darauffolgenden Videosequenz nicht, Eure Kinnlade wieder einzusammeln. ____ 1. Ich dachte, Ihr wärt tot. 2. Ich verstehe das nicht. 3. Ihr seid nicht sie. ____ 1. Das stimmt.(kA) 3. Woher kennt Ihr meinen Titel? 6. Seid Ihr dafür verantwortlich?(kA) ____ Warum dienen Dämonen Corypheus?'' Cole & Solas '' 1. Wie kommen wir nach Hause? Sera & Cole 2. Oh, verdammt! 3. Kann ich ihn töten? ____ Bekämpft anschließend die 4 auftauchenden Geister. Jetzt könnt Ihr noch einmal mit Eurer Führerin sprechen, wenn Ihr wollt, um Ihr einige interessante Informationen zu entlocken: Wir dürfen nicht lange verweilen. :Nachforschen ::Erzählt mir von dem Albtraum. (kA) ::Erinnert Ihr Euch, was geschah? (kA) ::Erzählt mir von dem "Anker". (kA) ::Ist irgendetwas hier real? (kA) ::Bitte sagt mir, wer Ihr seid. :::1. Ich denke, es war Zufall. (kA) :::3. Warum ich? (kA) :::6. Ich bin da, wo ich sein sollte. (kA) ::Warum helft Ihr uns? (kA) Verwendet dann die Fragmente, die die Geister zurückgelassen haben, um Euch Eure Erinnerungen zurückzuholen'' (lasst Euch nicht von der manchmal seltsamen Anzeige irritieren, haltet einfach so lange die Aktionstaste bei einem Fragment gedrückt, bis Euer Charakter selbstständig die Verbindung unterbricht). ____ ''1. Es war also nicht Andraste? (kA) 3. Ungläubig So etwas hatte ich vermutet. (kA) 4. Das hilft mir nicht weiter! (kA) 6. Lasst uns weitergehen. (kA) ____ Folgt anschließend weiter dem Weg die Treppe hinunter, und vergesst dabei nicht, Euch gründlich umzusehen. Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, führt Euch Eure Suchfunktion gleich einmal nach links, zu einem Strauß Blumen. Auch dieser Bereich ist ein abgeschlossenes Gebiet, der durch den nächsten Treppenaufstieg begrenzt wird, Ihr könnt Euch hier also nach Herzenslust umsehen, ohne Euch zu verlaufen. Stellt die Blumen in die Vase an der markierten Stelle auf der anderen Seite und Ihr erhaltet (Konstitution +1). Erklimmt die steinernen Stufen in den nächsten Bereich, holt Euch bei dem bald auftauchenden Elluvian (Geschicklichkeit +1) und lauft dann bei der nächsten Kreuzung geradeaus. Der Elluvian im nächsten Gebiet wird Dämon herbeirufen, anschließend gewährt er Euch jedoch noch (Klugheit +1). [Spoiler: Wenn Ihr Solas dabeihabt, wird der Dämon der Angst in der alten Elfensprache mit ihm sprechen. "Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar Solas ena mar din.", was übersetzt bedeutet: "Sag mir, Trickser/Täuscher. Bist du dankbar dafür, deinem Verlust/Stolz widerstehen zu können?", woraufhin Solas antwortet "Banal nadas.", was bedeutet, "Nichts ist sicher."] Kehrt zu der Kreuzung zurück und wendet Euch nun nach links. Hier ein kleiner Tipp: Wartet am Fuß der Treppe darauf, dass der Dialog des Dämons mit Hawke beginnt und achtet darauf, Euch den Spinnen weiter vorne noch nicht zu nähern. Sobald die Spinnen tot sind, triggert der nächste Dialog, und überschreibt den zwischen dem Dämon der Angst und Hawke. Weiter vorne werdet Ihr anschließend wieder auf Eure Führerin treffen, und wieder wird sie Euch dabei helfen, Teile Eurer verlorenen Erinnerung zurückzuerlangen. Außerdem lässt sich hier noch eine weitere Angst eines Träumers finden. ____ 1. Seid Ihr ihre Seele? (kA) 3. Habt Ihr sie beobachtet? (kA) 4. Seid Ihr ihre Erinnerung? (kA) 6. Ihr seid unsere Verbündete. (kA) ____ 1. Hawke hat recht. 3. Beim Erbauer, Schluss damit! 4. Stroud hat recht. 6. Nicht jetzt. ____ Nach der nächsten Videosequenz ist die Barriere verschwundet, die Euer Weiterkommen bisher verhindert hat. Verwendet gleich dort die Suchfunktion, um Tarotkarten zu finden, die er der zuvor schon gefundenen Angst übergeben könnt, für einen weiteren Bonus (Stärke +1). Aktiviert anschließend den Elluvian in der Nähe (Willenskraft +1), und folgt weiter dem geradlinigen Pfad, bis Ihr links eine weitere Treppe erreicht, die weit nach oben führt. Hier ist es nun egal, ob Ihr geradeaus weiter geht, oder Euch linkerhand nach oben kämpft, es ist so und so empfehlenswert, beide Wege abzulaufen. Persönlich empfinde ich es allerdings als angenehmer, rechts weiterzugehen. Grast das Gebiet gründlich ab, und ein weiterer Geist, dem Ihr die Angst genommen habt, gewährt Euch (Klugheit +1). Ein Elluvian im Norden des unteren Bereiches gibt Euch außerdem (Stärke +1). Der Weg die Treppe hinauf führt Euch zu einem Nug-Stofftier, außerdem direkt daneben zu einer Konstruktion, bei der es gilt die Flammen in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu entzünden (siehe Zerbrochenes Fenster). Anschließend könnt Ihr den Altar plündern, für: * * Zufälliger Gegenstand Und die Chance auf: * (Inquisitor) * ~ Gebt anschließend dem Kindergeist sein Nug-Plüschtier zurück (Willenskraft +1) und Euch wird der Standort eines geheimen Lagers weiter vorne offenbart, durch das sich die Geister für Eure Hilfe bedanken wollen. Habt Ihr das Gebiet dann vollständig erkundet, kehrt zu Eurer Führerin zurück, und verteidigt sie nun gegen die angreifenden Wellen der Dämonen, während sie die Barriere zu durchbrechen sucht, die Euch von dem nächsten Abschnitt trennt. Schon bald darauf ist Euch der Weg geebnet, und Ihr seid bereit, das letzte Gebiet zu betreten. Sammelt die Belohnung der Geister ein, um die Nebenquest Die Ängste der Träumer abzuschließen, und folgt dann Eurer Führerin; auch wenn Ihr Euch spätestens nach der nächsten Videosequenz vermutlich wünscht, Ihr hättet es nicht getan. Tötet den angreifenden Aspekt des Alptraums und eine weitere Videosequenz konfrontiert Euch mit... etwas ekligem. Nun gilt es, die schwere Entscheidung zu treffen, wen Ihr zurücklasst: Hawke oder den Wächter. Es wird nur angedeutet, was mit demjenigen geschieht, doch vermutlich wird er/sie hier sterben. Es wird außerdem später Auswirkungen darauf haben, wie Varric Eurer finalen Entscheidung gegenübersteht. Eine unschöne Wahl und eine unsanfte Landung später findet Ihr Euch dann in der Realität wieder, allerdings ist Euch dennoch noch keine Ruhepause vergönnt. Nach einem kurzen Dialog mit Eurem überlebenden Begleiter, gilt es nun die schwere Entscheidung zu treffen, was mit den verbliebenen Grauen Wächtern geschehen soll. Die finale Entscheidung Aufgrund ihrer Anfälligkeit für Corypheus und den Ruf der Verderbnis, der mit ihm einher geht, sind sie eine potentielle Gefahr. Andererseits könnte ihre Unterstützung der Inquisition großes Ansehen unter der Bevölkerung einbringen, ebenso wie tapfere Verbündete. Wenn die Wächter ins Exil geschickt werden: ''Die Wächter verlassen Orlais. Im Zuge der Verbannung des Ordens kann auch Blackwall mit ihnen fortgeschickt werden. ''Wenn die Wächter sich der Inquisition anschließen: ''Die Wächter bleiben und bauen ihren Orden wieder auf. Sie unterstützen die Himmelsfeste. '''Anmerkung: '''Egal ob Hawke oder der Wächter überlebt hat, er/sie wird nach Weißhaupt zurückkehren um die dortigen Wächter zu warnen. '''Gefährtenzuneigung' Anmerkung: Seras Abneigung gegen das Exil der Wächter ist größer, wenn Blackwall mit ihnen verbannt wird. Belohnung * 9875 EP, +3200 Einfluss & Macht: +5 * * Neue Einsätze werden am Kartentisch verfügbar * Neue Dialoge mit Euren Gefährten werden verfügbar Folgemissionen: * Böse Augen und böse Herzen * Die Folgen des Hochmuts Kategorie:Der Weg des Inquisitors Kategorie:Quests (Inquisition) Kategorie:Zuneigung Kategorie:Blackwall Kategorie:Cassandra Kategorie:Cole Kategorie:Dorian Kategorie:Der Eiserne Bulle Kategorie:Sera Kategorie:Solas Kategorie:Varric Kategorie:Vivienne